Ash goes Total Drama
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash is entering the reality show total drama island as he makes new friends, enemies as well but will he make to the finals to save his four friends by dying to win the prize money
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Not so great outdoors**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and total Drama island**

"Yo! We're coming at you live from camp wawnakwa, somewhere in muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"said Chris as he's walking "here's a deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgment of thier fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of thier team member's walk down the dock of shame. take a ride on the loser boat and leave total drama island, for good." Then leads to the campfire "Thier fate will be decided here,at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. " he then eats the marshmallow "in the end one will be left the standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle. "

" Black flies. Grizzly Bears. Disgusting camp food! And each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! All right iit's time to meet our first 12 campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem a little t. , that's probably why." Then the boat appeared drop out the first contestant

"Beth, what's up?" as Beth waved and hugged Chris

"It's so incredulous to meet you. Wow, you're much shorter in real life. "

" Uh thanks." Then the second contestant appeared

"D.J"

Yo, Chris McLean how's it going?" they high five each other "Hey are you sure you got a right place here? Where's the hot tub at? "

" Yo, Dawg, this is it. Camp wawnakwa. "

"Humph. Looked a lot different on the application form."

" Hey, Gwen." As Gwen grabbed her luggage

"You mean we're staying here?"

" No you're staying here. My crib is an airstream with A.C."

" I did not sign up this." As Chris brings out a contract

"Actually, you did." Then Gwen rips the contract

"The great thing about lawyers is they make lots of copies. "

" I am not staying here."

" I hope you can swim though,because your ride just left. "

" Jerk " as the fourth contestant appeared

" Chris McLean! Sup, man? It's an honor to meet you, man!"

"The geoff-ster. Welcome to the island man."

" Thanks man. "

" If they say "man" one more time, I'm gonna puke."

" Everybody this is Lindsay. Not to shabby. "

"Hi! Okay, you look so familiar! "

" I'm Chris McLean, the host of the show."

" Oh, that's where I know you from. "

" Uh, yeah."

"Heather. " As Heather walked away from Chris

"Hi, looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks. "

"Duncan, dude."

" I don't like surprises. "

" Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man he also told me to give him a holler any time and you returned to juvie."

" Okay, then." He's walking then sees Heather " meet you by the campfire, gorgeous. "

" Drop dead, you skeez. I'm calling my parents. You cannot make me stay here."

" Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler! " as he's been send flying

(All gasp)

" Ugh, my shoes!"

" wicked wipeout, man!"

" Welcome to camp, Harold. "

" What's he looking at? "

" So you mean this show is at a summer camp and not some big stage or something? "

" You got it. "

" Yes . that is so much more favorable to my skills. "

" Content number nine is trent. "

"Hey, good to meet you, man . I saw you on the figure skating show . nice work"

"Hey, thanks, man I knew I rocked that show!"

" I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head, so they got immunity that week."

" Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head."

" Me too!"

"So this is it? Alrighty then. " as trent walks to the group as he looks at Gwen then she looks away but smiled "

"Hey what's up? "

Alright our surfer chick bridgette, is here."

"(Scoffs) nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey. "

" I thought we're going to be on a beach. "

" We are. "

" Great."

" Alright, that makes (konk) ow! Darn it that hurt!"

"Hey guys."

" Hey! I'm Geoff. "

" What's up."

"Dang watch the board man!"

" Hi I'm Beth "

" Hey!"

" Okay, we've all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show, please?"

" Someone missed thier double cappuccino macchiato this morning. "

" Get bent. "

" Our next camper is Noah. "

" You got my memo about my life threatening allergies? "

" Sure somebody did."

" Good, is this where we're staying?"

" No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party. "

" Cute. Nice piercings, original do them by yourself? "

"Yeah. You want one?"

" Uh, no thanks. can I have my lip back, please?"

"What's up, y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" as Harold saw her

(Gasps)

" Yo, baby, hey, how you doing? How's it going? Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, cause I came to win. " As She's walking to D.J and gives him a high five then Harold appeared

" I've never a girl like you in real life before."

" Excuse me?"

" You're real big and loud."

" What did you say to me? Oh, no, you didn't. You have not seen anything yet. I'll show you big. " good thing D.J and Bridgett stopped her in time

"All right campers settle down."

" Ladies! Sadie. Katie,welcome to your new home for eight weeks."

(Insects buzzing )

"Oh, my gosh. Sadie look it's a summer camp. "

" Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp. "

" Eeh!"

" Ezekiel! What's up, man?"

" I think I see a bird. "

"Okay, look dude. I know you don't get out much. Been home schooled in your life, raised by freaky pairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early okay."

" Yes sir."

" That's just wow."

" Cody. The codes ter. The code-miester. "

" Dude, psyched to be here, man. I see the ladies have already arrived. "

" Save it short stuff. "

"Eva? Glad you could make it. " as Eva is walking then drops her bag on Cody's foot

"Ow! What's in there dumbbells? "

" yes"

" She's all yours, man. "

" Woo hoo! Chris, what's happening? This is awesome! "

" Owen welcome!"

" Awesome to be here, man. Yeah! Man, this is so..."

" Awesome. "

Yes, awesome! Are you going to be in my team. "

"Oh, I sure hope so."

"You about finished. "

" Sorry dude. I'm just psyched! "

" Cool and here comes Courtney. "

"Thank you. Hi you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

" How's it going?I'm Owen. "

" Nice to meet you, O...wow."

" This is Justin. Welcome to total drama island. "

" Thanks Chris this is great."

" Just to let you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks."

" I can deal with that. "

"I like your pants."

" Thanks man. "

"Cause they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?"

" Aw no just had them for a while. " said Justin walking

" Oh, cool. Stupid." said Owen

" They everyone, Izzy! "

" Hi, Chris hi ow!" as she hits her head at the dock and landed on the water

"Ooh, that was bad." Said Tyler

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt!" said Courtney as Izzy was out of the water

"That felt so good! Except for hitting my chin . is this summer camp that is so cool!"

"That is a good call!"

" Now everyone get ready for our next 23rd contestant coming to the boat. " said Chris as the boat is coming to the dock as the other team watches as they need to know who is thier 23rd contestant " Probably a loser but I can beat him or her? " said Heather as they look at her " You don't know who's coming out. " said Gwen as Heather looked at her " Oh yeah freaky goth girl, we'll see who's coming out. " said Heather as someone was coming out reaveled to be a raven-hair boy about thier age has z scars on his face, wears a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail too! as they look at him then realize who he is

" No way! that's. .." said Courtney as Bridgette said his name

"Ash ketchum the champion of the Kalos region." Said Bridgette

"I heard of him he's a legend. " said Harold

"Wow, the legendary Pokémon champion Ash Ketchum here in the show. " said Gwen as Ash walks out of the boat with pikachu on his shoulder

" Welcome to Total drama island Ash ketchum and it's great to have a champion of the pokemon league at Kalos here. " said Chris as he's shaking Ash's hand "It's a pleasure to be here Chris McLean. " said Ash as he looks at the island but he knew that picture he read at his home region is a fake. " it's a good thing Tk and patamon weren't with us pikachu " said Ash

" Pika "

"Hi Ash ketchum it's great to meet you for the first time " said D.J

" Great to meet you other contestants as well. " said Ash

" Yeah, whatever can we like start the show. " said Heather

"First things first we need a group photo for the promos . everyone on the end of the dock. " said Chris as they're walking to the dock as Chris is on the boat going to take the picture

"Okay, one, two, three...Oops! Okay, forgot the lens cap. " As he's opening the lens cap " Okay hold that pose. One, two-oh, no wait cards full. Hang on. "

" Come on man. My face is starting to freeze. "

" got it, okay. Everyone say "wawnakwa! "

" Wawnakwa! " said All till the dock breaks

"Ahh!" They fell except for Ash and pikachu were at the other side which the picture was taken

"Not good." Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10." said Chris as they're in the campfire pit

"This is camp wawnakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe your friends. You dig? The camper who manages to stay on total drama island the longest without getting voted off will win $100. . "

" Excuse me . what will the sleeping arrangements be,because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" Said Duncan

"They're not coed, are they? "

"No, girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

" Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest. " said Lindsey

"Okay, you are. But that's not really how it works her. And is Chris. "

" I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die."

" And I'll break out in hives. It's true."

" This can't be happening. "

" Looks like someone got up a wrong side of the show this morning. " said Ash

" Aw, come guys it'll be fun."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him. "

" Here's a deal. We're gonna split you into two I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, trent, Heather, cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, leshawna, Justin, Noah, and Ash. For this moment on you're officially known as the screaming gophers!"

"Yeah I'm a gopher!"

" That's not bad pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Wait what about Sadie. "

" The rest of you, over here. Geoff, Bridgette D.J, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan Eva, and Harold. you guys will officially know as the killer bass!"

" It's awesome. It's like amazing. "

" Alright campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts on the tape dairies any time you want . let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest. "

" Um, okay. So far this sucks. "

" Where's the camera guy?"

Hey everyone, check this out. I Have something very important to say. (Fart)"

"Alright any questions, good let's find your cabins. Gophers you're in the east cabin, bass in the west. "

" Bunk beds? Isn't this a little summer camp? "

" That's the idea genius. "

" Shut up, weird goth girl."

" You're so smart, I feel that way. " said Cody

"Should've you be on the boys side. " as Gwen throws cody out the door and lands on the grass as Ash and pikachu sees it "ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. " said Ash as they're all in thier cabins as the boys see Ash wasn't going in the cabin

"Hey Ash, are you coming to the cabin with us. " said Geoff

"I'm fine at the outdoors Geoff. " said Ash as Duncan looks at him walking

" Yeah, maybe the legendary Pokémon champion doesn't want to join us maybe a wimp. " said Duncan but He wished he never say that as Ash walked to him then he punched him sending him flying to the wall " Aah! " as he crashes to the wall as Ash walks to him again

" What did you say about me. " said Ash

" Nothing man, but he nice punch. I was wrong about you. " said Duncan

(Ash's tape dairy)

" Okay this is getting use to of making friends with them. But I have to say about the other contestants being here, I sure wish my friends were here but to let them know one thing I'm not giving up till it's over! " said Ash

(End tape)

"You got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now." As they're done unpacked then went to meet them at the back lodge

"Listen up I serve three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!

"Excuse me will we be getting all the major food groups? "

" Yeah, cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

" You'll get a lot of shut the heck up." "

"Have a cow. "

" What was that?"

" Come closer fat boy. I didn't hear you. "Said Chef hatchet

"Uh, I didn't really say anything important. "

" I'm sure you didn't! You scawny kid. give me your plate. "

" Hey what's up girl. Oh iit's gonna be like that is it?"

" Next."

" Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar,white flour or dairy. " said Lindsay as chef kills a fly

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem. "

Ash and pikachu looked at his tray "man I don't know who's more a problem a psycho chef or this. " said Ash as pikachu nodded as they're eating till Chris appeared

" Welcome to the main lodge. "

" Yo, my man can we order pizza? " as Chef throws his Butcher

"Whoa, it's cool, "G"

" scratch that remark." said Ash as he sees everyone was shivering in fear by that guy

"Your first challenge begins in one hour."

" What do you think they'll make us do?"

It's our first challenge how bad could it be. " as everyone was on thier swimsuits and Ash's swim trunks are blue with yellow thunder shapes on each sides are on the mountain

"I guess D.J is wrong about that one " said Ash

 **That's it of part 1 if you want to share any ideas send me a pm till I do up part 2 of Ash goes total Drama**

 **Review**


	2. Not so great outdoors pt 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Not so great outdoors pt. 2**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and total Drama island**

"Okay. Today's challenge is three hold your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot high cliff into the lake."said Chris

"Piece of cake. " said Bridgette

"That's a extremely challenge." said Ash

" If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic man eating sharks. Inside that Area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which, we're pretty sure is shark free."said Chris

"Man, I see sharpedos, sharkicons, now this is more extreme. " said Ash

" Excuse me. " Said leshawna

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge building a hot tub. The team withthe best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see, killer bass you're up first. " said Chris as Bridgette is up first

"Oh, wow. So, who's want to go first? " said Bridgette of course no one ain't going first

"Hey, don't sweat it, guys. I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure is survivable. " said Owen

"Yeah, sure he they did. " said Ash

"So, who's up?" said Eva

"Ladies first. " said Duncan

"Fine, I'll go . It's no big deal, just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks. Said Bridgette as he dives off the cliff and splashes to the circle

" She did it. Yeah! Yeah! I'm next. Cowabunga! " said Tyler as he dives but made a crash course

"Oh, ah." But he made it then Geoff went first

"Whoo! Hoo, hoo, hoo!" said Geoff

"Look out below!" said Eva as she's diving so did Duncan which didn't say anything

"Unh unh no way, man . I'm not jumping." said D.J

"Scared of heights? " said Chris

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid. " said D.J

"That's okay, big guy."unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day. " said Chris places a chicken hat on top of D. J's head

"Aw, man. For real?" said D. J

"That means the chicken path down is that way. Next." said Chris as Dj is going down the escalator

"Yee haw!" said Ezekiel as he dive and got hit at once

(All cheer )

"And the crowd goes wild. " said Ash

" Chris McLean! Sup, man? It's an honor to meet you, man!"

""Yes." As Harold dive then gets hit which was impossible

(Screams)

"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark and so impossible of the injury. " said Ash

"Oh, hate to see that happen. " said Chris

"Excuse me, Chris I have a medical condition. "said Courtney

"What condition? " said Chris

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs. " said Courtney

"You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the then they'll hate you." said Chris

"It's a calculation risk . I've seen the other team,and I don't think ten of them will jump." said Courtney

"Oh, I'll show her, she didn't see my jump before. " Thought Ash

"All right, here is your chicken hat. So let's tally the results. Hold on that's eight jumpers and two chickens. We're missing one. " said Chris

" I'm not jumping without Katie! " said Sadie

" We have to be on the same team, Chris. " said Katie

" Please! Please! Can we? Can we, Chris. " said both

" I'll switch places with her. " said izzy

" All right, fine, you're both on the killer bass now. Izzy you're on the screaming gophers! " said Chris

" Yes! "

" Well that worked out. " said Ash

" That means you're up girls. " said Chris

"We're coming killer bass! " said both

(Screaming )

OKAY, so that's ninejumpers and two chickens. Screaming gophers, if you canbeat that. We'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on. " said Chris

" Nice. Okay guys who's up first? " said trent

"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." said Heather

"Why not? " said Beth

"Uh, hello, national TV. , I'll get my hair wet. " said Heather

" Uh, great another one that's not a team player. " said Ash

" You're kidding right? " said Gwen

"If she's not doing it. I'm not doing it. " said Lindsay

"Oh,you're doing it. " said Leshawna

"Says who? " said Heather

"Says me, I'm not losing this challenge cause you got hair day, you spoiled little daddy's girl. " said Leshawna

" Back off, ghetto glamour, too tight pants wearing rap star wannabe. " Said Heather

"Mall shopping, ponytail wearing teen girl reading, peeking in high school prom queen! " said Leshawna

" Well at leastI'm popular. " said Heather

"You're jumping! " said Leshawna

"Make me! " said Heatheras Ash knew what's gonna happen next

"Three, two, one. " said Ash as leshawna picked her up then throws her at the cliff

( Screaming )

" Leshawna, you are so dead. " said Heather

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? " said Leshawna

" She gets a point here. " said Ash

"You're planning to jump off this 1,000-foot high cliff right Ash. " said Gwen

"Of course I will until you guys be done. " said Ash

"Now I just hope I can hit it, too. " said Leshawna as she jumped

" I thought this was going to be a talent contest. " said Lindsay

" ( laughs ) yeah. ( Laughs ) no. " said Chris as Lindsay jumped so did Gwen, Cody, Izzy and Justin

( Screaming ) as the sharks are going to get Justin but they didn't because of his looks

" Okay that's too easy for him. Good thing that Dawn and Kari weren't there if that guy makes a move on my her and my best friend's girl. " Thought Ash in a mix of amazement and jealousy

"I I can't do. I'm too scared I'm sorry. " said Beth

( Both cackle like chickens )

" That is , like, so lame, right? " said Lindsay

" Fully lame. " said Heather

" Let's do this. " said Trent as he dived

" Yeah! "

"Okay, campers, there's only two people left. You guys need this jump for the win. No pressure, dudes. okay there's pressure. " said Chris

"You're going to win, go Ash and Owen. " said both

"Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. " said Owen

(Tape dairies )

" See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer, but thanks to Ash that helped me to out you see what I mean. " said Owen

" I'm looking at this guy and thinking , " there's no way he's gonna make it. " but with the legendary Pokémon champion helping him out could've add him to the killer bass! " said Geoff

"I actually thought, " if he jumps this he's gonna die. " said Gwen

(End tape )

"Take a good run at it , buddy. You can do this. " Said Chris

"I'm going to die now. I'm going to freaking die now. " said Owen as Ash walked to him

"Hey, it's okay big guy you can do this. " said Ash as Owen is ready

"Thanks Ash and no wonder you're famous because you're so nice. " said Owen

"Come on big guy. " said Leshawna as Owen jumped screaming as he landed then the whole tidal wave appeared

"Yes! Yeah! Oh, yeah! Who's the man? " said Owen

"Woo hoo hoo! " said Beth

" Yes! " said Leshawna

"Okay, campers, there's only one person left and now Ash ketchum let's see what you can do. " said Chris as Ash is ready to dive

"He's not going to do it. " said Heather

"How will you know? " said Beth but as they're ready to see him in action

"Well as a friend of mine will say "COWABUNGA! " said Ash as he dives down the cliff as a speed of light then lands to the safe zone with a huge splash that left them stunned

"No, way. " said Duncan

"Awesome!" said Bridgette

"Now that's a splash. " said Trent

"Is Ash coming out of the water. " said Gwen as they're thinking that Ash drowned

"We gonna get him out or he's shark food. " said Tyler as they heard Ash's voice

"Who are you calling shark food. " said Ash was out of the water

(Gasps)

"How did you got out of the water so fast. " said Geoff was clueless

" I swim out of here. " said Ash

"That was awesome. " said Dj

"Thanks. " said Ash

"The winners are the screaming gophers! " said Chris

"49 bottles of pop on the wall 49 bottles of pop if one of those bottles should happen to fall 48 bottles of pop on the wall "the screaming gophers were singing that song while pulling the cart as for the killer bass they're pushing thier crates

"Ow! I think I just got a splinter" said Courtney

"Shut up and pick up your crate chicken. " said Eva

"Hey I'm the only one with c.i.t. camping experience here, you need me." said Courtney back with the screaming gophers

"32 bottles of pop on the wall 32 bottles of pop if one of those bottles should happen to fall 31 bottles of pop on the wall " back with the killer bass

" Ugh, I've gotta take a wiz." said Tyler

"Hurry up we are already behind. " Said Eva

" Ooh. I have to go, too."said Katie

"You do? Oh my gosh, me, too." said Sadie as the 3 went then the bug landed on Courtney s eye and she squashed it

" Ow! I think Something just bit me." said Courtney

"They sure love that song pikachu " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as they hear them singing the song till they stopped

"Hey, look, there is the camp ground. " said Beth

" that was pretty easy. "Said Owen

"I'm pleasantly surprised. " said Cody back with the killer bass

"All better. " Said Eva

" Yep. " Said both

"Can we go now? I think my eye is swelling up." said Courtney

"Ew, somethings itching me are you itching too." said Sadie

"Totally itchy. Really bad." said Katie

" remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates. I came up with that one. " Said Chris

"Using our teeth to open crates, that's crazy. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Hey I think I got it open. " said izzy as the crate was opened

"Ow, ow, rope burn on my tongue. " said izzy

"Ouch. " said Ash

" Ooh, it's really itching now." said Sadie

"Mine feels like it's burning. " said Katie as they couldn't help but they must scratch as Chris came but wasn't happy

"You guys are way behind the other way behind what's a problem?" said Chris

" thier butts are itchy. "said Courtney with a swelling eye

"Oh, my boxers, that's bad. "said Chris

"Did you guys squat down when you're in the woods. " said Bridgette

"Yeah." said Katie

"Did you happen to notice what kind of plants you were squatting over?" said Bridgette

"They were kind of oval shaped and green all over the place." said Sadie

"Were they low to the ground, about this big? " said Bridgette they nodded

"You guys just squatted on poison ivy. " said Bridgette

"What do we do? Oh, no." said both

" (laughs ) no way that's awesome. " said Chris as the screaming gophers are find the supplies to build a hot tub

"Hey, check it out, I got wood." said Owen

"I've got some tools looks like a pool liner " said Trent

"Let's get the supplies we need out of here and start building a hot tub. " said Ash as they nodded

"On it. " said said Cody

"You're the boss. " said Trent

" Isn't great that your like a team captain of the team Ash " said Noah

(Ash's tape dairy )

"It's going great for the challenge seeing others working together as a team, except for Heather because she's more of a pain in the neck. but as long we can win this challenge and I made a promise for my friends here I can win this without fail. " said Ash

(End tape )

"I just want to say, I didn't mean bad about you being a ghetto, rap star wannabe, and I love your earrings. There so pretty " said Heather

"Straight up? Well I'm sorry about pushing you over the cliff and all."said Leshawna

"No worries. I needed a push . truce " said Heather

"Yeah, yeah, you got it. " said Leshawna

" did you mean all that stuff you said to lefonda back there?" said Lindsay

" leshawna. Hah, no she's going down "said Heather didn't notice Ash and pikachu are hearing this

"That Heather is one greedy mean Bisharp. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" So if you hate her why are you being nice to her. " said Lindsay

"You ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Said Heather

" Oh . I'm your friend right?"said Lindsay

"Oh, yeah, for now." said Heather as they're building while the killer bass are here

"Finally. " said Harold

"Hey what's up guys?" said Trent

"Hey, aren't you missing your other team members?" said Ash

" They're getting a drink. " Said Courtney

"Yeah, if they drink with thier butts." said Harold

"Ha ha, that's funny. " said Ezekiel

"I don't get it about thier jokes. " said Ash as they see Courtney ' s eye

"Ooh, what happened to your eye, girl? " said Leshawna

" Nothing just an allergy. " said Courtney as Ash came with a bottle of super potion with him

"Hey, I'll spray you with this medicine to help your eye you count to four and take a deep breath okay. " said Ash as Courtney nodded realize that Ash is helping her as she count to four then takes a deep breath as Ash sprayed her eye then it's helping her

"Your eye will be better tomorrow. " said Ash

" Thanks Ash! You're so helpful and sorry I insulted your team. " said Courtney

"It's fine. " said Ash as he's going to help his team out

"Okay, dudes, it's not too late. We can do this. " said Geoff as everyone sees Ezekiel picks his nose

"Ew." said Courtney

"What?" said Ezekiel

" That's really gross." said Bridgette

"Okay look, guys, we have a hot tub to complete, and we need a project manager, since I've actually been c.i.t before,I'm electing myself. " Said Courtney

"When will we begin cyclops. " said Duncan

"Open the crates. Bridgette go find those itchy girls we need all the help we can get." said Courtney as the screaming gophers were finished with the hot tub but the killer bass were the worse as the screaming gophers were building, hammering, getting water to put in the hot tub then Chris came to see the hot tubs he's inspecting the screaming gophers hot tub as they're nervous

"This is an awesome hot tub." said Chris

"Oh, yeah. Nice. " said both then Chris is going to inspect the killer bass and thier hot tub

"All gasp " as he looks at it then the hot tub falls apart

"Well, I think we have a winner here the screaming gophers. " said Chris

(All cheer )

"We made it pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Gophers you're safe from the elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus!"said Chris

(Cheering )

"Killer bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now . I'll see your sorry butts on the bonfire tonight. "Said Chris

"We won!" said Lindsay

As everyone is in the lodge eating except for Ash who was wondering in the woods

"So uh what do we do now?"Said Katie

" We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off." Said Courtney

" Well, I think it should be princess or the brick house here. " said Duncan

" What? Why?" said Courtney

"Because, unless I'm mistaken, you two are they only ones here wearing chicken hats and if we ever lift a truck,I like our odds with the big guy." said Duncan

"You guys need me I'm only one " said Courtney

"We know, who used to be a real c.i.t. so who would you pick?"said Bridgette while the killer bass are picking Ash was still wondering around now knowing that they reach the first challenge as he looks at the stars "were now catching up to the top pikachu " said Ash as pikachu nodded to his head then he hears his pokephone rang (pokemon theme ) as Ash picks it up then answers

"Hello. " said Ash

" Hi, Ash. " said the familar voice that Ash know

"Dawn, hi you seen the episode. " said Ash as Dawn nodded

"Yes, and I'm so happy you won the challenge and once you're reaching the top you can use the prize money to save our friends in time " said Dawn as Ash was thinking in his mind " Yeah our four friends were now close to dying I'm going to make it Dawn and save our friends and I'm not giving till it's over! " said Ash as Dawn sees his courage and will of going to win "I'll see you on TV. Tomorrow with our friends bye Ash " said Dawn as Ash smiled " bye Dawn " said Ash as he hung up " OK now to get to the party. " said Ash as pikachu nodded and they're walking to meet with the screaming gophers as he got there he sees Courtney looking at the camera

"Are recording this? Good. They can enjoy thier little party all they want, but I'm going to win this competition and no one is gonna stop me." said Courtney

" Looks like we got us a rival. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

 **Review**


End file.
